Talk:Guide:Mastering Scholar
White Mage Sub I think your greatly neglecting WHM as a sub pre-58, not only for the AoE blink you can get, but the MND boost for main healing, and even auto-regen at a pinch, to easy the blow of sublimation. Other than that and some minor grammar mistakes, its a good guide, you should expand it a little. --Sye 16:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you Sye, per your suggestion, I give whm subjob a bit of a more fair treatment, though I still can't go as far as to recommended it pre-58. the guide is definately a work in progress and will be expanded and edited in the future thanks again, and I'd be glad to hear any other suggestions you have. --Dimera 19:30, 17 April 2008 (UTC) pre58 you will have aga Cures which used with 1/2 mp and Rapture stragems are very usful and can save you on AoE Stragems this is very useful on Mobs that AoE alway Bar spells are also useful anyhow if the only thing a SCH is doing is healing then WHM is the best sub the downside of this is you can't do anything else. -- Rezeak Regarding Hidden Subjob Bonuses Based on testing conducted with a 75 scholar friend of mine, I think I can safely conclude that these bonuses are false. I believe that there was just a misinterpretation of the phrasing from the Osaka Festival. Black Mage as a sub gives Magic Atk. Bonus II, which is roughly 24% according to studies and info from the page. This, compared to a Red Mage sub, is only 4% higher. Also, the increases on INT on a Mithra Scholar was only 2 points. Thus, the average damage of spells (Aero III and Aero IV on Windsday + Wind weather on Spiders outside Aht Urghan) showed Black Mage sub doing more as predicted, but not enough that it would be hiding a specific bonus for Dark Arts.--Khellendros 17:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I agree these bonuses are false --Rezeak I dont believe SCH geets bonuses bin addition/b to the regular traits of BLM and WHM (which you would gain as you sub them,) its probably a misinterpretation of the text, I would say the bonuses SCH recieves /BLM and /WHM are no more than the bonuses anyone else recieves when having these jobs subbed. -- Sye 21:35, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Nuker For the Nuker Section /RDM is better for that role than /BLM the DMG maybe a little lowerer but Stoneskin and Gravity are pretty much esstail for when you pull hate and resting sublimation. A mention of Elemental obi should be made. A well Equiped SCH can nuke on HNM because of Weather granting Macc (with obi this bonus will be 100%) and a HQ staff and elemental merits and elemental + gear in fact SCH well equiped can work really well in a BLM party doing AoE weather then Nuking and reapeating that cycle till mob is dead. Anyhow this section needs rewrighting -- Rezeak I agree with Rezeak for the most part. A Scholar is a formidable nuker in end game when properly geared (just like Black Mage is when properly geared). Scholar's may not be able to obtain as much Skill or INT as a Black Mage, but they don't need to. With Storms giving M.Acc and MAB, and Stormsurge (capped) w/ Hailstorm giving +7 INT, and Klimaform (Significant boost in M.Acc), a scholar can perform just as well, if not better than some Black Mage in end game. I've gone to Dynamis (Xarc) and fought Gods and my average damage from my nukes were higher than any Black Mages which is probably due to the fact that I used Ebullience, Focalization, Hailstorm, Aquilo's Staff, Klimaform and stuck with Blizzard III and Blizzard IV. I'm not nuking every second so I have time to wait for the recast, or I can do a Blizzard IV -> Blizzard III -> Blizzard IV in 1 Klimaform. PS: I like to go /BLM w/ Wizard's Earring. Stoneskin isn't too important to me because in Endgame situation, I feel safe with my LS and know how they (we) manage our hate and when I can (or can't) nuke. As for resting, it's not too important with Sublimation, again, I'm not casting spells every second. I have enough time for sublimation to get mp and if need be, I'll use it, and rest, then use it when I get up. --- As for obi's... I still don't have them... that says something (take that as you will). --Setherio 21:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC)